koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei is a character who has been playable in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He is Liu Bei and Guan Yu's youngest oath brother. He is one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu who is said to wield the strength of 10,000 men on the battlefield. Though devoted to his brothers, he has bad drinking habits which sometimes causes him the battle. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhang Fei is often found fighting alongside his brothers and supporting Liu Bei in battle. In the series, Zhang Fei appears in many classic stages, and is portrayed as a strong, yet sometimes foolish, warrior. He first appears at the Yellow Turban Rebellion, in which Dynasty Warriors 6 shows him meeting his brothers, Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Later, he shows up at Hu Lao Gate, where again he fights with his brothers. If playing as any of the three brothers in Dynasty Warriors 3 or 5'', a cutscene will appear after engaging Lu Bu, representing the famous duel in the novel. Yìdé goes on to support his brother at Chang Ban, holding off enemies at a bridge, and stays by his side when the kingdom of Shu is created. In some installments, Fei comes to support Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Historically, he dies soon after the battle, but sometimes Fei appears at Yi Ling. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, both he and Guan Yu are forced to work for Orochi as their brother is one of his hostages. After he faces the resistance force, he defects to try and take his brother back by force. Zhang Fei starts in Shu's forces in Warriors Orochi 2. At the battle of Nagashino, Zhang Fei scouts the approach of Lu Bu's forces. When Guan Yu asks to engage Lu Bu, Zhang Fei demands that he be allowed to fight since he saw the enemy first. Liu Bei agrees and Guan Yu remains behind to guard the main camp. During the battle, Zhang Fei is the one who allows the reinforcements from Wu under Lu Xun to join the battle. Alternatively, Zhang Fei stays behind to guard the main camp at the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, while Guan Yu engages Kiyomori. Kessen Zhang Fei is a starting character for Shu in ''Kessen II. Like the novel, he's one of Liu Bei's oath brothers and a fearsome general in battle. He has three daughters who are -from oldest to youngest- Mei Mei, Li Li, and Luo Luo. When Diao Chan was being taken away by Cao Cao's men, Mei Mei tried to rescue her. Unfortunately, she was killed shortly after. Zhang Fei marches into battle with his remaining daughters to avenge her death. During one of his drunken rampages, he killed Xiahou Yuan in a duel. Character Information Personality Zhang Fei is a loud and brash man who thrives in a brawl. Stubborn and prideful, he never wants to turn his back on the enemy and is easily motivated into anger. He displays a wider range of emotions than his brothers as he's known to be cheerful one moment and deeply sadden in the next. Though his judgment may be questionable, his heart is in the right place and he usually knows when to be practical. He likes being in the spotlight if his brothers allows it. His loyalty to Liu Bei sometimes blinds him from trusting others as he is quick to criticize newcomers that his brother welcomes. Though a menace on the battlefield, Zhang Fei is deeply tied to his family. He is fiercely loyal to his oath brothers and wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life for them. Out of the trio, he is the one who will most likely remark and joke about his brothers' serious behavior. He tells them to call him Fei (or by his style name in the Asian script) and usually addresses them as "Brother". The Warriors Orochi series also reveals that he's a caring worrywart over his daughter's safety. This same trait follows him in Kessen II except he also goes into a boiling rage at the mere mention of his daughters being in danger. Voice Actors * Bob Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Kessen II (English) * Jang-won Lee - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Steve Kramer - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Tesshō Genda - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Another enemy butchered!" *"Heh, could that have been any easier?" *"Yeah. Guan Yu has a lifelong fear of frogs! Awhile back, there was a frog in the road. He ordered me to move it so I threw it in his face!" :~~A drunk Zhang Fei; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Knocks opponent in air with blunt edge of spear. * , , ( , , ): A series of diagonal slashes then slams spear in ground making a shockwave. * , , , : Powerfully swings spear around the back of him. * , , , , : Fei jumps and brings the blunt edge of his spear to the ground, forming an earthquake. * , , , , , : Stomps on the ground to make an explosion. * : Continuously brings spearhead up and down in opposite directions, ended with a 360 degree jump and swat. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swing the spear to the right holding the blunt end of it.. * , : Zhang Fei jumps, then performs a flip and brings down his spear into the ground, causing an earthquake. Horse Moveset * : Zhang Fei leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Viper Blade *Power: 58 *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban *Requirements + Strategy: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou En, and Xiahou De. Once they are gone, head for Zhang He and eliminate him to do the bridge yell playing as Zhang Fei. (however, it may occur with Zhang He alive so keep trying to get it right.) After the bridge event, head inside the fortress to find Liu Chan and rescue him while on the horse. (Suggestion: Shadow Rider, or if skilled, Red Hare). Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Venom *Base Attack: 52 *Attributes: Level 20 Tiger Amulet, Level 13 Horned Helm, Level 18 Elixir, Level 17 Herbal Remedy *Stage: Defense of Chang Ban *Requirements: Defeat all generals, including Cao Cao, while successfully guarding the bridge for ten minutes. #Note: The stage ends when you successfully guard the Chang Ban Bridge against the Wei army for 10 minutes. You don't have to defeat all generals to pass the stage. But to get the 11th weapon, you've got to kill them all. It might be a good idea to have a second player guarding the bridge, while Zhang Fei go hunt for officers' heads. Note: It's okay to let one group of soldiers across the bridge. Note: Someone has reported that it is okay to let any amount of enemies through the bridge after Cao Cao appears (not verified). Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Viper Blade *Base Attack: 39; Weight: Light *Stats: Fill +16, Horse +16, Defense +15, Attack +19, Musou +17 *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban (Shu) *Location: On the bridge player is assigned to defend. *Requirements: As soon as the stage starts, defeat Wen Pin, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou En. Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms Trivia * According to his online blog entry, the wine the characters usually drink is a type of huangjiu wine. Gallery Image:Zhangfei-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhangfei-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhangfei-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhang Fei.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhangfei-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhangfeisf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhangfei-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Zhangfei-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Zhangfei-kessenII.jpg|Zhang Fei in Kessen II Category:Shu characters